Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{4}{5} \times 4\dfrac{1}{2} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{14}{5} \times \dfrac{9}{2}$ $ = \dfrac{14 \times 9}{5 \times 2}$ $ = \dfrac{126}{10}$ $ = \dfrac{63}{5}$ $ = 12 \dfrac{3}{5}$